


The Dawn is Breaking

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [11]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To something anew. Just a standard cinquain poem. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dawn is Breaking

There are

Two Souls Tangled

Entwined to destiny

Wherever the dawn breaks moment

anew


End file.
